Essaria
Essaria is a city to the northeast of Volantis, and directly east of the Forest of Qohor, to which it is connected by a Valyrian road. To the north is the city of Saath, and Sarnath to the southeast. It was once known by the Dothraki name Vaes Khadokh, meaning City of Corpses, although since the Century of Blood has retained its original name. It is considered one of the cities in the Outlying Kingdoms of the Kingdom of Sarnor, as is ruled over by a King of Sarnori descent. Location and Geography Essaria is the westernmost of the Sarnori cities, positioned between roughly halfway between the Sarnori High-City of Sarnath and the Free City of Qohor. To the west, the Forest of Qohor can be found, and to the south, the hills in which the rivers Shakhe and Nazhe have their source are located. Essaria is connected to the Northern Kingdoms by a road that weaves north towards Saath and Sarys. History Essaria was a colony of the Valyrian Freehold, but it was ravaged by the Dothraki during the Century of Blood following the Doom of Valyria. Falling to the whips and arakhs of the khalasar of Khal Qano, one of the three Kos that claimed the title of Khal after the Field of Crows, the city remained an uninhabited ruin for half a decade, before it was liberated in 57BA. A joint Sarnori-Qohorik army saved the city, but took heavy casualties when they were set upon by the khalasar of Khal Rhakharo. Working to fortify the damaged city, they managed to survive until support arrived forcing the Khal to ride east. It did not take long for the city to begin to thrive once more after the end of the Century of Blood. During the Eighth War of the Axe, the Mopaan family of Essaria served to council Sarnori, Ibbenese and Norvoshi generals alike, facilitated a compromise between the rival nations. The northern tip of the peninsula, would belong to the Ibbenese, whereas that further south than the ruins of Ib Nes would belong to the Norvoshi. Regardless, Sarnor stood to profit from the uneasy relationship. In 273AA, the Marel Family of Essaria attempted a coup, and managed to seize control from King Alor Ajjara near-bloodlessly. Messengers were sent east to Qohor, asking for assistance from the Motts and Eranels in consolidating power in the city in name of Qohor, reflecting the Marels' origin in the Free City. The Qohorik army arrived at Essaria within a moon, nearly fifteen thousand strong, but was stopped in their path by a similarly-sized force led by the King of Mardosh, Eno Omoi. Following numerous clashes, skirmishes and full blown battles, the Qohorik army was slowly forced back west and the campaign finally came to an end in the Forest of Qohor nearly ten moons later. In the meanwhile however, the Tiger Triarch Laerys Maegyr had rallied an army of his own, seeing his opportunity in the disorder caused by the existing conflict. In a bold action, he and his men sailed up the Selhoru, then marched past the source of the River Shakhe, before quickly and viciously taking the city of Essaria for themselves. By 275AA however, the Volantenes found themselves involved in conflicts to the west with the Alliance of the Narrow Sea, and thus their attention faded from their grasp over Essaria. Whilst the Volantenes assisted the Myrish in their struggle to maintain independence from the Sealord, the Sarnori marched to the city of Essaria. Upon their approach, riots broke down in the streets, and the military presence of the Volantenes made a final and bloody last stand in their newly constructed barracks in the north-east of the city. The gates of Essaria were thrown open to the approaching army, and a Tagaez Fen is reappointed as King once again. The Sarnori have ruled over Essaria ever since, although it is a contested claim, both by the Volantenes and the Qohorik. Layout The architecture of the city of Essaria draws its origin from both the original occupants of mixed origins after the outpost was created by the Valyrians, and the more recent occupation led by the Tagaez Fen. The Old City * The Tower of Sorrow - Said to be the spire from which the Archon of Essaria watched the approach of the Dothraki horde in dismay during the Century of Blood, the Tower of Sorrow remains the tallest construction in the city. Shaped from grey stone and timber, the building serves as the chief watchtower of the city, alerting the residents to any approaching threats with a series of bell chimes and a central beacon. * The Grand Bazaar - The second largest bazaar in the Kingdom of Sarnor, beaten only by that of Kasath, the City of Caravans, the Grand Bazaar serves at the centre stage for trade within the city of Essaria. Like many bazaars and markets in Essos, visitors are greeted by a myriad of sights, smells, sounds and tastes as they walk beneath the coloured cloths that obscure the harrowing heat of the sunlight above. From exotic hardwoods and gemstones from the Summer Isles to spices and amber from the Far East, there is very little that cannot be found in the Grand Bazaar of Essaria, provided one has patience to find it, and coin sufficient to pay. * The People's Plaza - With the years, the People's Plaza has continued to shrink, owing to the ongoing construction of more houses, bakeries, winehouses and brothels around the square. At the centre of the district where the majority of the population resides, the People's Plaza is always busy, regardless of the time of day, and thus a popular haunt for street vendors and cutpurses alike. The New City * The Palace of Akir - Constructed by the Tagaez Fen after their liberation of the city in the Century of Blood, the Palace of Akir is named for the General responsible for the valiant defence of the city when Khal Rhakharo sought to ravage the settlement once again. Watching over the vast archway that marks the single entrance-way into the gardens that surround the Palace, General Akir can be seen, forever immortalised in the masonry. The Palace itself is a sprawling collection of domes and towers, all surrounded by pools and grounds thrice as large as the Palace again. * The Three Merchant Fountains - Considered by many as the border between the Old City and the New, the Three Merchant Fountains were originally constructed by the first Valyrian Archon when the city was but an outpost for his daughter, who missed the waters at their ancestral home. Two of the fountains were grievously damaged in the sacking of the city by the Dothraki, but have been since restored in the original form by Sarnori masons brought in from Kyth and Rathylar especially. * The Manses of the Njab - Spread throughout the New City, the Manses of the Njab, or Nobles, can be found. There is a clear divide between the houses of the nobles of Tagaez Fen descent and those otherwise, but they all share a few unifying features in addition to their location within the New City. All are surrounded by stone walls topped with vicious bronze spikes, all are patrolled by guardsmen day and night, and all contain riches and lavishness comparable to the Magisters of the Free Cities. Category:Essos Category:Free Cities Category:City Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor